wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Made for Moon
Written by Darkmoon ththe IceWing NightWing Winter finished feeding the scavengers. True, they were his occupation now, but his life still felt like it needed more. Was this really what she wanted to happen? This life that is hardly a life? This emptiness? ''his mind whispered. He shook off the thought. He needed to find a scroll about scavengers. A younger female seemed like she was getting sick. Trotting away from the scavenger sanctuary, Winter walked the streets of Sanctuary. The town had grown since its founding. Dragons from all tribes walked the streets. He needed to look at a scroll about scavengers, so he went to the library. At first, everything looked normal. But then he saw. He saw a perfect black head. He saw glittering teardrops. He saw a dragon with kindness in her eyes. He saw his lost love. She was humming a tune and looking at a scroll rack on the other side of the building. He felt a rush of emotions. His heart pounded. His thoughts raced around. Show himself? Stay hidden? Say hello? Ignore her? It wasn't like she would care anyway. She had left him, heartbroken, to care for his scavengers. He decided to wait and see if she noticed or cared. He walked over to the scroll rack labeled ''Scavengers. He looked through to find the scroll he was looking for. It took awhile to find, but there it was. Scavenger Care. ''He picked it up and walked over to a table. He began reading when he heard a gasp. Then a voice that he hadn't heard in years spoke. "Winter?" Winter was stunned. ''She noticed me. Maybe she ''does care. '' He looked into her eyes and saw the same compassion in her that she had when they first met. He said "Moon." She looked like she had seen a ghost, but at the same time looked like he was the one dragon she was looking for. She said to him "I hoped I would find you here. I need to talk to you." The look on her face said that it was urgent. "Anything," he said. She sighed. Then she said " Qibli and I....... Well, we got into a bit of a fight. About my most recent vision. I told him that we needed to go to the place in my vision, but he said 'And leave Queen Thorn? I have duties here.' Then I said 'It's urgent!' But he ignored it. He's been so busy with helping Queen Thorn with the palace. I think all that matters to him anymore is the project. I've been busy at school, so I haven't had time to be there for him. Then......... Then he said 'If a vision is more important to you than the dragons in front of your face who need you, then maybe I'm not the right dragon for you.'" Winter was suprised. Qibli had his moments, but this was obviously different. The SandWing was deadly serious. Winter quietly growled. How dare Qibli dump her like this? He said "What did you come here for, other than to tell me that Qibli dumped you?" She was silent for a few moments , then she said "Well, I was hoping you could help me get over it. You went through this once." He sighed. Then he said " Yeah. You just have to fight through the heartbreak and hope that he comes back. Or you can just leave the memory behind and stop grieving about your relationship hitting a rough spot. " She looked into his eyes. She said "Thank you. I'll try the second one, the first option would probably result in false hopes." He smiled for the first time in months, maybe years. " So, how have things been at school? " he said, changing the topic. She said "Great! I was still in the Jade Winglet this year with Kinkajou, Turtle, and Peril." They talked for a while, and for the first time in months, Winter felt happy. After they had talked for a bit, Moon said "Could you show me around town? I've never been here before." Glad he coukd do something, Winter said "Of course!" Not sure of what to do, he beckoned with his wing for her to follow. He showed her the school, Sanctuary Academy. He showed her his scavengers. He showed her the whole town, every part. At the end of the tour, he lead her to a tall hill. She looked to the side and gasped. There was a great view of the sunset and the town. He said nervously "So you like it?" She smiled and said " I love it." He smiled back. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then, when Winter couldn't stand it anymore, he said "I'm sorry for every rude thing I said. I'm sorry for acting like a jerk. Do you forgive me?" She looked at him for a long moment. At last she said " Winter, of course I forgive you. If I didn't have mind reading, I would have thought you were just mean. But I've seen how you hated yourself more than anybody else. I know that you care about me. I know that you were only trying to stay an IceWing. But I think things can be different now. Now that you were banished. You can find the best possible you, now that you're free of expectations. I believe in you. " He looked into her eyes. "Thank you ," he said. They watched the sun set in silence. Moon seemed lost in thought, so Winter decided to contemplate her sudden appearance. I know what it's like to loose a dragon's love. Maybe our similarities will bring us closer than ever. Finally, Winter spoke. He said "Where are you staying?" She said "I don't really have anywhere to stay." He immeadiately said "You can stay in the guest room. It's not much, but I hope it's enough. I live on the east side of town." She said " Let's go. " They flew off, black and white, moon and night. He remembered again how the moonlight looked made for her. Her silver scales glinted in the early night. They touched down at Winter's humble home. It was a cave in the canyon that marked the east border of the town. There were three caves that made up Winter's house. One was the entrance cave, the largest. The other two were sleeping caves. Winter remembered that neither of them had eaten dinner yet. "Are you hungry?" Winter said. Moon nodded. Winter brought out some fruit from a cubby in the wall. " Mango or banana? " She absentmindedly said "Mango." He passed her two mangoes and then , accidentally, their scales touched. ''Her scales against mine. ''Winter was glad to touch her, almost like he wasn't sure she was real until she touched him. He let his talon remain touching hers for as long as he dared. Unconciously she leaned in so that their wings brushed. He leaned against her. For the first time since he attended Jade Mountain Academy he was truly happy. Moon whispered at last "Winter, I love you." He whispered back "I love you too." Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed)